ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Forge of Creation (Jack 10)
Plot Red was in his ship again with all four gems. Red: Yes! I have infinite power with the Gems. Now I will make the Sword of Power, and go to the Forge, and absorb a baby Celestialsapien! We see the gems, then we see Red's hands push them together, then they all glow white, and form into a sword, the glowing stopps, and we see the Sword of Power in all of it's glory! Red: Finally, the Sword is mine! ''Theme song!'' Jack, Angrily: We let him get away! That was our last chance! Frank: We didn't. I picked up half of a transition from Red. I'll play it back. Frank pulled out a small device, then pressed a button. Transition: Space log, I have built the Sword. Now I can go to the Forge of Crea- The Transition starts fuzzing up, then it stops. Frank: He's going to the Forge of Creation. Jack: What's that? Frank: The Forge of Creation is the birthplace of all reality. It holds the most powerful race ever. The Celestialsapien. Jack: So he's going to absorb them? Frank: Yes. Jack: Dang it. Frank: But, we can get there. Jack: How? Frank: (Picks up the Orb of Wishes) We do this. I wish that we were in the Forge of Creation. Jack and Frank glew blue, then teleported. We cut to the Forge of Creation, and we see Red, Jack and Frank floating around. Red: How nice of you to drop in. Jack slapped the Supertrix and transformed into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: Spidermonkey! Spidermonkey shot webs at Red, but Red turned into Goop, and the webs go through him. Red turns back then shoots fire balls at Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: Uh oh. (Slaps Supertrix) Ultimate Spidermonkey! Red: I don't have time for this. Ultimate Spidermonkey and Frank started teleporting. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Aw man! We cut to a white screen with nothing but Ultimate Spidermonkey and Frank. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Where are we? Frank: Hurry, we need to run. Ultimate Spidermonkey and Frank ran to some white mist. We see something moving. Ultimate Spidermonkey turns back and ran out of the mist along with Frank. Jack: What's that moving in there? Frank: I don't know. Suddenly, a 15 year old Jack came out. Jack 15: Hi. Jack 10: Are you me? Jack 15: Yup. Jack 10: Do you have any new aliens? Jack 15 smiled then slaped his Supertrix. Upchuck: Upchuck! Jack 10: Cool. (Supertrix shoots a yellow beam and scans Upchuck) Upchuck: Come on. I know where to go. Upchuck, Jack 10, and Frank started running. We cut again to Red about to absorb the baby. Upchuck: Hi again Red. Red: Do I know you? Upchuck laughed. Jack 10: I'm ready! (Slaps Supertrix) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Humungousaur tackled Red, then Upchuck spat some goop at Red to trap him. Red: Ungh! Humungousaur: I win you loose. Red shot a lightning bolt at Humungousaur, then Red escaped. Upchuck: Jack, let me see something! Upchuck turned the Supertrix and it blinked. Humungousaur transformed back. Upchuck transformed back. Jack 15: Okay, Diamondhead! (Transforms into Diamondhead) Diamondhead: Oh yeah! Jack: The Supertrix is ready. (Waybig's Hologram comes up, and slapps it) The Supertrix glows, then a laser shoots out of it. A cosmic storm creates and laser hits it. A blue flash, then the laser comes back down, then it comes back down, and Jack 10 turns into Waybig. Waybig: Waybig! Waybig shot a laser at Red, and Diamondhead shot diamonds. When they stopped, Red was gone. Waybig and Diamondhead transformed back. Jack 10: Bye. Jack 15: See ya. (Teleports away) The Sword of Power is laying on the floor, and Jack picked it up. Jack: The Sword. The Sword glew, then we see all the planets and people that were destroyed by Red. THE END Aliens Used By Jack 10 *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Humungousaur *Waybig (First Appearence) By Jack 15 *Upchuck (First appearence) *Diamondhead Category:Episodes Category:Jack 10 Category:Dan Tennyson